jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Quixote (character)
'Captain Quixote ' is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Joseph Nunez. Background History Long ago while sailing the vast Never Sea during a storm Captain Quixote's ship, the Santa María was attacked by a giant white squid known as,El Blanco. While Captain Quixote manages to defend himself from the vile beast from the deep, but in the process, his prized golden shield was stolen by the squid as it flees back into the depths of the Never Sea. Captain Quixote has vowed to never give up the chase until he reclaims his shield and best El Blanco no matter how long it takes. Personality Captain Quixote can be quite stubborn when it comes to pursuing El Blanco due to the humiliation of the beast stealing his prized golden shield, losing himself in the hunt and risking his own life, ship, and crew during the hunt. Despite losing himself to his goal, Captain Quixote is a friendly daring adventurer. Role in the series Captain Quixote first appeared in the episode of the same "name". While Jake and his crew were enjoying riding there wave runner they come across El Blanco who slips beneath them only to get caught within Captain Quixote's net who brings them aboard his ship believing he had finally capture El Blanco.After realizing his mistake he soon frees the young pirates and introduce himself and explain his quest.Jake and his crew offer there help to Captain Quixote, who was happy to have the extra hands.While sailing the pirates later encounter El Blanco swimming through some rock bed in the middle of the sea. Jake suggests they find another way through but Captain Quixote loses himself in the hunt to capture the giant squid he risks his own safety, as well as Jake and his crews in the chase.Jake informs Quixote his actions were a little too hasty.Quixote apologize to his young friends.Later Quixote accompanied by Jake and his forces come across El Blanco attacking the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook and his crew tries to take the golden shield for themselves.Seeing Hook and his men in danger Jake springs into action using Izzy's Pixie Dust he mange to distract El Blanco and allows Captain Quixote to reclaim his shield as El Blanco limbs become entangled.With his shield back in his possession, Captain Quixote soon releases El Blanco back into the sea, scolding the beast to never bother him again.As Captain Quixote hangs his shield back on his ship he felt empty his quest was over. Much to the surprise of himself and Jake and his crew he wasn't the only one sad as El Blanco returned whimpering. Izzy comment both of the captain and squid enjoyed the chase. Unknown to Captain Quixote at the time Captain Hook sneaks aboard Quixote's ship in a last attempt to steal the shield but stumbles on the painting on the floor causing Hook and the shield to fall overboard only to captured by El Blanco once more as Hook and Mr. Smee flee back to the Jolly Roger.El Blanco joyously waves the shield prompting Captain Quixote to chase him and Quixote taunts the squid that he'll follow him to ends of the Never Sea once more to reclaim his shield.Captain Quixote thanks Jake and his crew for their help before leaving to peruse El Blanco once more. Episode Appearances Gallery 98777.png 89848.png Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote02.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote01.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote03.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote04.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote05.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote06.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote07.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote09.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote10.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote11.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote12.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote13.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote14.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote15.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote16.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote17.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote25.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote27.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote18.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote19.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote20.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote21.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote22.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote29.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote30.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote23.jpg Captain Quixote&Pepino-Captain Quixote03.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote24.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote25.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote26.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote27.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote28.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote29.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote30.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote32.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote33.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote34.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote35.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote37.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote38.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote39.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote36.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote37.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote38.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote39.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote40.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote41.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote42.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote43.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote44.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote46.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote47.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote48.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote49.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote50.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote46.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote41.jpg 421-shiplaconquista orig.png Trivia *Captain Quixote name is an allusion to Don Quixote. *Captain Quixote and El Blanco relationship is loosely based upon Captain Ahab and Moby Dick. **Ahab is firmly established in popular culture by cartoons, comic books, films, and plays. Most famously, he provided J. M. Barrie with the inspiration for his Captain Hook character, who is obsessed not with a whale but a crocodile. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Protagonists